dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning of Chaos
Our story begins on a planet that's being purged by a group of warriors known as the saiyans. Shino: Hey Rokai, I'm getting bored why can't we just turn into Great Apes and destroy this rock? Rokai: Because this planet doesn't have a moon. Yukina: Then how're we supposed purge this planet without the Great Ape transformation? Rokai: Don't worry I've invented a technique that creates an artificial moon. Team mate: What're you waiting for we're under heavy fire here! Rokai creates a small energy ball in his palm then lauches it towards the sky, Rokai closes his hand and the ball bursts into a flash of light and when the light faded a large ball of light hovered in the sky. Rokai and his team stared at the artificial moon and they underwent their transformations, they grew and grew and started to sprout fur all over their bodies then they became giant apes. The Great Apes rampaged on the Planet destroying everyone and everything in sight, the next morning the Planet was in ruins. Rokai and his team were at their camp resting. Team mate: *yawns* What a night huh? Shino: I know *turns to Rokai* that's some trick you've got there. Rokai: Thanks Shino. Yukina: So Shino we heard that Kuro was being paired with Raiden for their first mission. Shino: Yeah that'll be good for them, Raiden and Kuro make a good team dontcha think? Rokai: Heh yeah, better then we were. Suddenly something shot out of a pile of rubble near them, it was one of the planet's soldiers. Team mate: looks like we missed one. Soldier: You...you'll pay...for what....you've done! The Soldier put his behind his head, charged an energy attack and fired it at Rokai. The beam was too quick and Rokai was hit, Rokai was sent flying 10 feet away before finally hitting a destroyed building. Shino charges the soldier and punched a hole in his chest then he sent the soldier flying into air, Shino fired an energy wave that exploded on impact then he turned around and Yukina and other two members of their team were putting Rokai into a space pod. Shino hopped into his space pod and then they flew back to Planet Saiya, when they arrived Rokai was rushed to the nearest hospital and the doctors put him in a healing tank. Yukina: Will he be ok? Doctor: He'll make a full recovery, but he'll need to be kept in here for a few days. Team member: A few days? but we have another mission now. Shino: Relax I'll lead the team. Just then Rokai's son Raiden bursts into the room and runs towards the healing tank that his father was in. Raiden: Dad....What happened? Yukina: There was a little incident on our mission, but worry he'll make a full recovery. Raiden stared at his unconcious father a few seconds then he went home, Shino then rallied the team and they set out on their next assignment. Meanwhile at Emperor Shisaku's base, Shisaku is sitting on his throne and drinking wine when a soldier walks in. Soldier: Emperor Shisaku! Shisaku: What is it soldier? Soldier: King Satoshi wishes to speak with you. Shisaku: .....Send him in. To be continued Category:Fan Fiction